Happy Birthday Sev
by Heroes.Heroines
Summary: What was supposed to be the happiest day of the year, was the day the harshest lessons were learned.
1. Tobias' Lesson

This is for His Lil' Half-Blood Princess. Thank you for reading my Twilight story even though you don't like it:) I desided to post this. It's been on my documents for forever. Let me know what you think:)

.1.

A seven year old Severus crept down the hall and tiptoed down the steps quietly, careful not to awaken his father from his drunken slumber. Gripping the hand rail tightly in his tiny hands, Severus made his way slowly down the steps and stepped, barefoot on the cold tile. He quickly jumped back and glared at the offending floor in a cuter version of his older self. Smiling wickedly he suddenly took off and ran to the living room, jumping onto the worn couch. He laughed quietly at his triumphant adventure. Eager to play again, Severus would run around the downstairs then jump excitedly onto the couch.

On his fourth time around, Severus slipped on the hall rug and fell into a glass cabinet. He looked up in horror as the cabinet swayed and toppled on top of him. A terrified scream erupted from his throat as the sound of glass breaking sounded around him. Once the glass stopped falling Severus looked up, and saw his blood mingle onto the blue carpet, staining it an odd purple color. Suddenly the sound of someone stomping down the stairs made his heart leap in his chest.

"What did you do, Whelp?" Tobias asked his son and when he saw the blood stained carpet he jerked Severus up by the collar. Severus whimpered and held his cut arm to his chest as his legs dangled uselessly.

"Daddy," Severus said in distress, had he not been so distressed, he would have seen the murderous glint in Tobias' eyes and immediately stopped the frightened sentence. "My arms cut." Severus held out his arm for Tobias to see. Tobias gripped his sons arm tightly, causing for Severus to cry out in pain.

"All this noise for a bloody arm?" Tobias demanded and Severus nodded helplessly. Tobias shook Severus around and slammed him into the wall. "Clean up this mess." He said as he dropped Severus back to the floor. Severus whimpered and ran to the kitchen to get the broom and began to sweep the mess up. His arm bleeds more onto the carpet, enraging Tobias even more.

"You better hope that comes out, Boy. That was my mother's rug. If it stain's you'll be in for it." Tobias warned and salty tears fell from Severus' eyes. He just wanted his arm to stop hurting and for his mother to come home; she'd help him. Eventually, after hard scrubbing, only a faint mark was left on the blue rug.

"You got lucky twerp. Go to your room!" Tobias said loudly causing Severus to jump and start toward the stairs. "No, wait; go to the basement until I come get you." A sadistic gleam shown in Tobias' eyes and Severus quickly went into the freezing basement. He wished he'd at least put socks on. He shivered into himself.

He heard his mother come home hours later and he heard her ask where he was. _Finally_, he thought, _I'll get to go into the warmth_. But his hopes were smashed when he heard his father answer. His mother wouldn't think to check on him if he was already asleep. So Severus sat shivering on the cement floor.

"Happy Birthday, Sev." He whispered to himself. As he drifted off to sleep he burned the lesson he learnt today into his brain, Never make a sound when your hurt…

So what do you think? Good enough to review? :P The button is right under this :} If you want I can continue this:)


	2. Maraunder's Lesson

.2.

Severus Snape bounded through Hogwarts corridors and out into the frozen landscape. An hour ago a strange owl flew into the great hall where he was meeting Lily for lunch. There was no sender but the letter told him to go to the "meeting tree" by the frozen lake for a "birthday surprise". Seeing as only Lily and Lucius know when Severus' birthday is, he complied and went outside. He trekked through thick piles of snow, the frozen mass soaked through his second hand uniform.

Severus hummed to himself to keep his mind away from the chilly place he was currently in. He stopped humming, however, when he noticed no one was around. Frowning, he climbed up to the lowest branch. He waited until his slender fingers turned a light blue. Swiftly, Severus jumped down and followed his steps back to the castle. He pulled out his wand and attempted at a warming charm. Severus was so intent on successfully applying the more advanced charm; he didn't see the second set of footprints head toward him.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice shouted and Severus' wand flew several feet away. Severus spun around, looking for the source of the voice, but saw no one. It suddenly dawned on him who the voice belonged to and he dove into the snow, searching for his wand.

"Conjunctivitis!" James shouted, knocking the invisibility cloak off of himself and Sirius. Severus froze as black spots danced across his vision and suddenly he couldn't see anything but blurry lines. His heart raced as he franticly searched for his wand. Sirius and James continued to send curse and jinx's his way.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius said and the red light shone brightly on Severus' darkened eyesight. James walked up to Severus and kicked snow on top of Severus' thin robes.

"Happy birthday Snivellus." James smirked and headed towards the castle. Sirius turned toward the defeated boy and smirked.

"Stay away from Prong's girl." Sirius threatened and walked after James without lifting Severus from the binding spell. A few hours in the cold will do him good, Sirius reasoned.

Severus' body heat began to run low as the snow soaked through his clothes. He shivered, desperatly wanting to get warm. Severus willed someone, anyone, to come and rescue him.

Hours later, Lily, who hadn't seen Severus all day, went to Professer Slughorn.

"Sir, I'm really worried about him. I haven't seen him all day. He was supposed to meet me for lunch, but he clearly didn't show." Lily said, pacing before Slughorn.

"Now, now. Have you checked the library? Severus has been known to loose track of time there."

"Yes, I've checked everywhere within the castle." Slughorn cocked an eyebrow. "You see sir, it's his birthday and we always spend it together. We were supposed to meet, but I haven't seen him. Please sir, help me look." Lily begged; Slughorn sighed and nodded. "Thank you sir." Lily said with relief. "Could you check the grounds? I know its out of bounds but that's the only place…" Slughorn got up lazily and followed Lily to the doors.

"I'll be back." He said as he tucked his thick cloak tightly around his pudgy frame. Leaving the door open, Slughorn strolled into the winter wonderland. Halfway to the lake, Slughorn stopped and looked down at the pale figure of Snape.

Lily saw him stop and kneel down and she stood on her tip-toes to see into the snowy hole. The wind blew whisps of black hair and suddenly she didn't care if it was against the rules; Lily ran out and slid to the ground next to Severus. She reached down and placed a warm hand to his cold cheek. Severus widened his eyes, trying to descover who was so warm. He saw faint dots of beautiful green and flashes of vibrant red. Lily, his mind supplied for him. But what was Lily doing out here? Suddenly, the warm hand was gone and despare welled up in Severus until he was engulfed in warmth.

Slughorn lifted up the stiff boy with Lily's cloak overtop him. Severus was shaking violently but Lily could tell he wasn't stiff from cold. Quietly she whispered the counter curse of a jinx she thought it was and was successful when Severus suddenly sagged into his head of house. Severus' body felt relieved to loosen his tight muscles but didn't know where he was, or more importantly, where was his Lily? He continued to shiver up to Madam Poppy's hospital wing.

"Oh my!" The matron gasped, "What happened?" She demanded but didn't wait for an answer as she ran a diagnostic spell and hurridly applied several warming charms upon him. Although Poppy claims to treat all students fairly, she is callous with the Slytherin boy before her.

Poppy began to disable the multipul curses, allowing Severus to gain complete control over his body again. He still couldn't see and that made him nervous. He didn't know where he was or who he was with. Then, a small face was standing over him, with vibrant red hair and his heart lept.

"L-l-l-lily?" He asked, almost afraid it was a dream.

"Sev," She said, relief in her voice as she gripped his hand but immediately released it when he gasped. Lily looked down at the long fingers that were beginning to turn black.

"Sev," she said again. "Who did this to you?"

"M-m-m-mar-randers." Severus said through still chattering teeth. Lily's green eyes turned hard and she spun around quickly.

"I'm going to _murder_ them!" She growled as she started toward the door but stopped when Dumbledore entered.

"Miss Evans. Murder causes so much damage to the soul." Albus said mournfully.

"But sir," Lily said as Albus came towards her. "They nearly killed him!"

"Now Miss Evans, I'm sure that's not what happened; How about we leave Mr. Snape, here, to rest. Later we can discuss what happened." Albus led her out, Slughorn following close behind. Lily looked back at Severus, worry clearly in her deep green eyes.

That evening, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were called from their common rooms to the hospital wind. James and Sirius shared a smug look at who was in the hospital bed. Each took a seat around Severus' bed, Lily being the closest, James being the farthest away. Dumbledore stood, facing the six students.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here. I will give you all a chance to explain. Mr. Snape, would you start?" Severus looked around, trying to decipher who was in the room.

"This morning I received a letter, telling me to wait at the "meeting tree" for a… a birthday surprise." Severus blushed at his foolish actions. No one's ever surprised him for his birthday; he should've known something was wrong. But like all kids, he was intrigued by the idea of a "birthday surprise". "Since only two people knew when my birthday was, I complied. I waited but when no one came I began to head toward the castle." At this point, Albus interrupted.

"Weren't you suspicious when no one came?"

"No sir. I'm quite used to people forgetting about me." An awkward silence ensued before Albus cleared his throat, a sign that Severus should continue.

"Well, I started toward the castle when I was attacked…" Severus started shaking as he relived the cold in his minds eye. "I-I looked for my wand but then Potter said a curse I'd never heard and then I couldn't see…" When it was clear Severus wasn't going to continue, Albus turned to Lily.

"Miss Evans, I believe I already heard your half, unless you have something to add?" Lily shook her head and Albus turned to Remus, who was seated next to Lily.

"And your thoughts?"

"I was in study hall, tutoring some other first years." Albus smiled at Remus and turned to Peter.

"I was in detention with Professor McGonagall." Peter squeaked.

"Very well. So it just leaves you two." Albus said as he looked at James and Sirius.

"Fine, we cursed him, so what? He deserved it!" Sirius said, pointing at Severus and jumping out of the chair. Lily's eyes turned hard.

"And _what_ did he do to deserve being left to _freeze_ to death? Hmmm?" Sirius looked uneasily at James, not prepared to face the red-heads wrath. "Just look what you did!" Lily reached down for Severus' hand. Severus, not knowing who was reaching for him, flinched away but that didn't stop Lily. She grabbed his hand and held it up, showing his slightly blackened fingers.

"Frostbite! So what _exactly_ did he do?" Lily growled.

"Lily, he's a Slytherin. He's evil." Sirius whispered as if Albus couldn't hear them. Severus' insides twisted. He wasn't evil, was he?

"Now Sirius, that's quite a harsh thing to say." Lily sat down but didn't let go of Severus' hand, to his greatest joy. Albus spoke to James and Sirius.

"Do you both agree to attacking Mr. Snape?" Both boys agreed, sending Severus hard glares that he couldn't see. "You both will have detention for the remainder of this month and next month." Severus you shall have detention for the remainder of this week, because you left grounds." Albus headed toward the door before Severus called out.

"Sir?"

"Mr. Snape?"

"I…I still can't see." Severus said hesitantly, as if afraid Albus would ignore him.

"Well then, I'll get Poppy." Albus said and gave the six one last look before leaving. Remus looked at his friends in disbelief as Lily rubbed soothing patterns on Severus' skin.

"You did this… on his _birthday_?"

"So, it's not like he died." Sirius challenged.

"Yeah but, it's his birthday. It's supposed to be a happy day. Surly you two could've held off until tomorrow."

"Could've but didn't." Sirius retorted.

"How'd you even know to trick him outside?" James grin made Remus feel like an outsider to an inside joke.

"Looked in Evans calendar; Good news is she's free next weekend." James ran a cocky hand through his hair. Lily, who had been listening, jumped up and her wand was suddenly in her hand.

"Why you arrogant-"

"Lily Evans!" Poppy shouted, "It's time for all of you to go." Under the scrutinizing gaze of the Matron, the five left. James and Sirius took off running the second they were in the corridor. Lily looked at Remus in question when Peter took off after the two. Remus just shrugged his shoulders and the two made their way to the common room.

Severus heard the Matron digging around in a potion cabinet. Before the Poppy got to his bed, Severus whispered four words. "Happy eleventh birthday, Sev."

"Here. Drink this. It will help your eyesight." Poppy said quickly Severus drank the vile potion and lay back against the pillows as he willed Lily to come back. Why me, Severus wondered. Just once he wanted to have a birthday that was good. He closed his burning eyes and laid still. All that night, Poppy assumed Severus was asleep but he wasn't. He was drilling one thought into his mind; thinking it over and over.

_Always be alert to your surroundings._

* * *

So what do you think? Good enough to review? In case you didn't know Conjunctivitis - Damages opponents eyesight.

Thanks to my reviewers, special thanks to SeverusSnape19 for all the tips:) hope I made this chapter better. Reviews make the heart grow happier!


	3. Lily's Lesson

Hello, please dont hate me. I'm SO SO SORRY. I've been so occupied with school this story fell to the back of my mind. But its here and I'm already half-way through the next chapter so review and tell me what you think.

* * *

.3.

It's been months since Lily had talked to Severus. No matter how many times he's apologized and pleaded she wouldn't forgive him. It killed him not to be able to talk to her. She'd been his best friend. She understood him like no one else. She was the only person to care for him and now, because of his stupid mouth, she was gone.

On his way to charms class he had heard Mary and Alice, two Gryffindor girls talking about James.

"Lucky Potter," Severus mumbled under his breath, "He's not even around and people still talk about him. Girls swooning over that arrogant jerk-" He cut himself off when he heard what Mary had said next.

"He's going out with Lily tonight. He's going to take her down to the kitchens after hours. I don't know how he does it." With that she sighed dreamily while Severus' heart shattered. She-she's going out with him? He couldn't believe it. No, Lily would never do that to him. She may hate him but she hates Potter more, doesn't she?

By the time lunch rolled around, Severus was a bundle of nerves. He was going to tell Lily. The truth. He'd make her see reason. He stood in the back of the hall, waiting for the red head he was so familiar with.

When she walked in on James' arm he felt sick but he gathered his courage (not so different from Gryffindor) and walked over to the Maurander's. 'Calm down,' He scolded his beating heart. 'They won't try anything too nasty. Not with all the professors watching.'

"L-Lily? Can I… Can I talk to you?" Lily turned around, her arm around James hip and Severus wanted to melt right there into the floor.

"What?" Severus looked nervously from James to Sirius to Lily.

"Privately," he whispered, already prepared for rejection and curses to be delivered at his sore body.

"Bugger off Sn-" James started but Lily cut him off sharply.

"For just a minute. I've got to get back to my _friends_," Severus flinched at her words but followed her faithfully out of the Great Hall.

"Lily, I..I don't want you to pick him. Please don't pick Potter, don't do that to me." Lily's cold eyes bored into Severus making his palms wet.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't live my life and be happy with him?"

Her words cut into him deep. He opened his mouth to speak as she started to turn to leave.

"Lily, wait." Her footsteps haltered.

"What?" She growled.

"I-I'm in love with you. I have been since we met. It will kill me if you chose Potter over me." Lily half turned and James, Sirius, and Peter stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here. Little Snape is in love with _my_ flower. What do you think about that Padfoot?" James smirked at Severus' face increasingly got redder with every word that came out of James' mouth.

"It seems like a backwards fairy-tale. The nasty peasant thrives to be with the princess. A beautiful princess at that." James smirked in amusement at Sirius before stepping toward Severus.

"Why would she choose someone like you, when she has someone like me? What can you offer her? Filthy hand-me-down clothes and an evil master? I can give her everything she's ever wanted and more." James leaned in closely and whispered, "She chooses me, Snivellus. I win." And after a moment's pause he added.

"Happy Birthday." James retreated slowly to Lily and looped one arm around her shoulders and ushered her into the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius turned, waving his wand at Severus, who didn't even bother trying to defend himself. Sirius saw the defeated stance Severus had and stowed his want away.

"Drop dead Snape." And with that he and Peter stepped through the portrait.

Salty tears leaked from Severus' eyes as he turned and walked toward the dungeons. Lily's betrayal stung and he wished Potter had ended him right there.

That was the day Severus Snape swore he'd never let another person know his heart's desire.

That was the day Severus Snape became heartless.

* * *

Guys Like Potter-AVPS

There are so many douche bags in the world

Yes, so many douche bags get the girls

Who deserve more than absolutely more than anything

That any charm or potion could ever bring

But men like that; they have her on a string

And they don't care

For there will always be guys like Potter

To realize tears in your eyes because he got her

She'll never ever know how much you'd have brought her

If you'd only done

Something more for the one

Back when you were young

So many ass holes in this place

So many ass holes in my face

Why can't they leave me alone

To love princess, maids, and queens

They wouldn't ever be in between

We'd treat them nice

And never be mean

And we would care

But there will always be guys like Potter

Who quench the flame like it's a game

With drops of water

They'll never ever think her perfect as I thought her

But now you're alone

Left to pout and moan

Cause you were totally pwned


	4. Voldemort's Lesson

.4.

When Severus Snape first went to the Dark Lord he was desperate. Desperate to forget. Desperate to be someone, something in this world people would envy or fear. And the Dark Lord saw this. He saw Severus' soul, he devoured it, and spit it back out. He searched his mind, to find his worth. And then he found it. The reason Severus was there.

At first it was just a hint, a small scent of vanilla perfume. But it was being cherished, hidden from anyone's viewing. But Voldemort would break down whatever was blocking him and he would find it. He pushed harder, tearing past flimsy walls until he caught it. A flash of red. A sparkle of green. A young freckled face. It was being cushioned in the deepest part of Severus' mind.

Then came a second face. Thick brown hair. Brown eyes behind thick rimmed glasses. Voldemort could feel the hatred of this boy and he smiled. Carefully he removed himself from the mind of this boy.

"Severus, who is the little red-head? Hmm? Is she your.. heart's desire?" Voldemort's voice made Severus gulped but he nodded slowly. "And this boy, he got her, yes?" Again Severus nodded solemnly. Devote yourself to me and you will get her back. You have great potential, Severus.

"You could _be_ great," Voldemort's silky voice entered Severus' brain and bounced around. 'You could _be_ great.'

"All you have to do is help me with a few potions. I hear you excel in Potions. That's all I need. A few Potions of your own creation maybe? I could use a creative mind like yours. You _will_ be great if you join me, isn't that what you want? To be someone? Someone, your love will want; will respect? No one will give you respect until you _make_ them, Severus. You must strike fear into the hearts of people just by hearing your name. Now, give me your left arm." Severus gently rolled up his sleeve and gasped as the black ink poisoned his skin and blood.

"Now that that has been done, tell me your love's name."

"Lily Evan's, My Lord."

"And the other boy?"

"James Potter."

"Potter, hmm? A filthy blood traitor? Do not worry Severus. We _will_ destroy him. I will take care of you Severus," The Dark Lord stood and beckoned for Severus to stand. "Come, I will teach you how to get revenge." Severus matched strides with the Dark Lord and stayed steady at Voldemort's right hand.

That night, Severus learned the art of the Unforgivables. 'Which is ironic,' he thought bitterly, years later, 'because I didn't even use an Unforgivable Curse, but what I did to Lily, to Harry, is something I will never forgive myself.'

Because when it came down to it, what he learned on that fateful day in January didn't account to the heartbreaking day in October. Revenge isn't most important.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

A.N-Not sure about this Chapter, Review and let me know how ya'll like it.. Sorry it's so short and sorry for any characters who seem out of character.


	5. Albus Reteaches p1

5.

Light footsteps echoed through the halls of Hogwarts. As the man retreated deeper into the dungeons, he pulled his cloak tighter around his narrow frame. It was a long night, nearly morning and he was grateful the students were away on Christmas break. The tall man reached the thick door that was nearly invisible in the low candle light; he outstretched one shaking hand and rapped his knuckles loudly. A soft hiss escaped from the other side of the door before it was forcefully opened.

"Good evening Headmaster," Severus ground out between tightly clenched teeth.

"Ah, Severus. How many times must I tell you," Albus chided softly walking in to Severus' quarters and seating himself before the dying fire. "Severus, you'll catch your death in these cold dungeons," Albus remarked, but it seemed his young Potions Master was in no mood for casual banter. He slowly walked to his favorite chair and eased himself down. Albus' narrowed his eyes at Severus' stiff movements.

"My boy, what happened this evening?"

"Very little. He believes the Order will try and stop him when he attacks Midtown, he plans on ambushing them. Tell them to be prepared." Severus shifted and his frazzled nerves lit on fire as he winced but hurriedly controlled his face into a neutral mask and pushed his pain into the locked chest of his mind.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"That was all. He was going over strategy and he asked me to make him simple potions. Apparently the flu is going around for more Death Eaters have been sick and missing meetings so I've been required to make Pepper-Up, but nothing of any importance."

"Then why are you in pain?"

"I..What?" Severus said, caught off guard.

"You keep fidgeting and your face is pale."

"Headmaster, my face is always-"

"Yes, but even more so tonight. What else happened at the meeting? Who hurt you?" Severus was taken back by Albus' sincere words. Did he really want to know? No one ever wanted to know when he was hurt before. Did he just want to ridicule him? Mock his weakness? Albus didn't seem the type but looks could be very deceiving.

Albus watched as Severus seemed to make up his mind and something snapped in the pits of his dark eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Headmaster," Severus said shortly and made to get up but Albus reached over and placed a withered hand on his knee.

"Please, Severus. I don't like it when you're in pain." Severus looked away guiltily but after a moment of silence he spoke into the embers on the dim fire.

"I just made some powerful wizards angry at the meeting tonight. They decided to take matters in their own hands after the Dark Lord left. It's nothing."

"What'd they use? The Cruciatus?" Albus asked, worry etched into his voice.

"That, amongst others. It's really nothing I can't handle, Headmaster. I've got a potion that I can take if it gets unbearable." Severus said warily.

"Would you like me to fetch it for you?"

"No," Severus said sharply.

"My boy, why do you deny help so?"

"I-" He began a feeble excuse.

"The truth, Severus."

"The truth, Albus? The truth?" Severus said hastily, growing slowly angry. Albus knew about his childhood and he wants to know the truth?

"I believe," Albus started calmly, "that is what I asked."

"The truth that my father beat me and didn't like the sound of my cries, Albus? Is that what you wanted to hear? How I grew up in a silent hell that I couldn't escape. Not even at Hogwarts, the 'safest place in London'?" Severus' voice didn't rise above a harsh whisper. Albus sat in stony silence as Severus glared harshly at the dark green rug under his feet.

"Severus," Albus started slowly. "My boy, you realize things are different now. Don't you? I am here at your full disposal. Anytime you need me, I shall be there. You no longer have to stay in that 'silent hell'." Severus' chest felt as if it were going to explode. Raw emotion he hasn't felt in many years boiled up to the surface and he had a hard time keeping his usual expressions locked on his face.

"I understand, Headmaster. If that is all?" Severus stood and walked over to his door, his pale hand on the handle. Albus slowly stood and walked over to Severus.

"Good night, Severus. Sleep well." Severus grunted in acknowledgment, knowing he wouldn't sleep well at all. Albus sighed softly and walked out the door.

6 months passed when Severus finally gained the courage to talk to Albus. Using the floo he called into the Headmaster's office. Albus welcomed Severus through, noticing the unease written all over the young man before him.

After a few minutes of awkward conversation Severus paused, took a deep breath as one might before jumping out of a plane, and began to talk. He talked about the horrors that plagued his dreams; his father, a dark tunnel that he met a monster in, the tormentors of his childhood. Albus held him as he broke down and cried over Lily. He pushed the long hair away from his face and held him in his arms that promised a safe sanctuary. And as every sob that wracked his diaphragm, a little piece of his rule was destroyed.

* * *

A/N – Not sure about this one. I think I may have made Severus out of character.


	6. Albus ReTeaches p2

.6.

Albus walked down Hogwarts corridors with a spring in his step, positively thrilled. His cloak stirred around him as a small chill ran through him and he quickened his pace. Today was not only a Thursday (the best day of the week in Albus' opinion) but it was also Severus' birthday. Albus smiled as he hummed a little tune on his way to the staff room, where he knew the potions master would be.

As he approached the staff room, a gloriously wicked plan took root in his mind and he smiled evilly. Swiftly he changed paces and turned onto a side corridor where he was to lay in wait for Severus to take his lunch break…

As the clock dragged on, Albus found himself getting increasingly bored. _Why_ did Severus take so long to get hungry? Agitated, he began to pace the hall, occasionally talking with the portraits that bordered Hogwarts stone walls.

Finally, noon rolled around and Albus got into position. The sharp snap of heels on the tile was an easy indicator of how quickly Albus needed to be ready. 5 feet. 4 feet. 2 feet, Albus smiled gleefully. As the footsteps met the hall passage Albus sprung out from the shadows.

"Happy birthday Severus!" He nearly shouted.

"Albus!" A shrill voice shrieked. "What on _earth_ are you doing?" Albus froze, his neatly wrapped present held tightly in his hands as he evaluated the situation before laughing so hard he could hardly catch his breath. Minerva stood, hand clutched at her chest, hat cocked to the side, propelled with the force of her jump, looking positively murderous.

"I am sorry my dear," Albus replied once he caught his breath. "I am simply trying to catch Severus off guard. He's been so tense the past few weeks and seeing as it's his birthday today I thought it was a perfect opportunity. Did you happen to see him in the staff room?"

"Yes, he's in there," Minerva smiled at Albus' attempt. "But I'm afraid very little ever seems to surprise Severus. You say it's his birthday? He didn't mention it." She replied, a ting of hurt bordering her words.

"Ah, I'm afraid he wouldn't. He doesn't even know _I_ know," Albus' eyes twinkled merrily as footsteps sounded off the walls. _These_ footsteps were slower, careful, the heels only making a muffled smack to alert Albus.

"He's coming!" Albus whispered to Minerva, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the shadows. They waited until Severus was at the opening of the hall...

"Good morning Headmaster," Severus' slick voice bounced down the empty hall and hindered Albus from moving from the shadows.

"My boy, how did you know I was in here?" He asked, shock and disappointment filled his every word. However, Severus just smiled.

"My little secret."

"Well, I guess this is happy birthday," Albus handed over the orange and silver wrapped package, almost bashful and anxious at the younger wizards reaction.

"Headmaster, you shouldn't have-" But he was silenced with a raised hand from Albus.

"I wanted to," At these words Severus looked up with a look of astonishment. He could barely remember the last time he had received a present. At this time Minerva decided her curiosity of the gift overwhelmed her instincts to stay hidden.

"Well don't look as if you don't receive presents every year." Her voice was sharper than intended and Severus looked up sharply, whatever emotion he _almost_ allowed to be shown vanished into the black orbs of his eyes.

"I don't," came his equally sharp reply. "The last time I had received a present was when I was 12, Minerva." But Severus looked back down at the package he was cradling in his pale hands and slipped one slender finger under the tape and gently unwrapped the present.

Albus stood in uneasy silence as Severus stared at the new chess set blankly.

"If you don't like it I can return it," He began nervously. "I know you enjoy the game and I couldn't help but notice yours was getting easier and easier to damaged so I thought you might like a more sturdier-"

"Thank you, Albus," An emotion, unrecognizable to the older wizard, showed briefly in his Severus' eyes before the younger wizard engulfed Albus into a hug. Albus gently hugged the young man back.

"You're welcome, my boy." And as Severus began walking toward his quarters, Albus stood and watched him cradle the gift to his chest. He turned to Minerva.

"This isn't over," She looked confused at his words.

"What do you me Al-"

"I _will_ surprise him. If it's the last thing I do!" Minerva scoffed fondly but nonetheless helped Albus form a fool proof plan.

-3 weeks later-

"Severus?" A voice called out from his fireplace and Severus stood, sighing as his back twinged in disagreement as he crouched down into the flames.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go on a mission for me," Albus said, worry etched in every line on his face. "It will be most dangerous, but I think you are most skilled at this particular field. Please come to my office," Albus stepped back and Severus stepped through with nothing but his wand in hand.

"I need you to apperate with me to 'Hudson House'." Albus outstretched his arm and Severus held in faithfully. With a twist and a pop his feet were once again on solid ground but his hand no longer grasped Albus'.

"Albus?" Severus called and swiftly flicked his wand, casting as silent "lumos" as he did so. But to his shock nothing happened. He tired wandless with the same results. Quickly he tried to apparate to no avail.

"Albus?" He called again, a tad bit more frantic than the last time. He was on a Magical Lockdown; he was on one when the ministry was interrogating him before he could work at Hogwarts. He fumbled around in the dark until he found a light switch. Swiftly he flicked in on.

"Surprise!" Three loud shouts filled the air and Severus spun on his heels, tempted to use the useless wand in his hand as a weapon of handheld destruction when he saw who it was.

Albus, Minerva and Poppy were all standing around a table. Green and silver balloons filled the room and four wrapped boxes sat underneath a table that had a bottle of Pumpkin Juice and a small cake.

"Happy Birthday, my boy!" Albus said merrily. He knew that Severus was surprised, Severus let just enough of it escape his mask and show.

"Come, come. Time to open your presents!" Poppy waved him over and sat him in a chair. As he opened the four gifts, his heart seemed to overflow with childish delight. He thanked each and a faint blush outlined his cheek bones when they sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. He wasn't used to being the center of attention and he kept trying to divert the attention elsewhere but Albus had a way of bringing the topic back to Severus.

Before the night was over Albus pulled Severus aside.

"I have something to ask you, Severus." For a moment, his heart seemed to stop. Why had he been so foolish as to believe someone would set something like this up for him without strings attached? Severus' well-worn mask fell back into place.

"Yes?" He replied stiffly, disappointment and hurt threated to overwhelm his voice.

"How did you know I was hiding behind the wall on your birthday?" And suddenly Severus was laughing. Laughing like he hadn't done in ages. Laughing until his chest was heaving and tears welled in his eyes and the chuckles and snorts came out silently. Minerva and Poppy looked up from their seats and were soon laughing at Albus' dumbfounded expression; and before long the whole group had lost their wits and the tension of the past few weeks disappeared from their bodies.

That evening was one of the best nights of Severus' life. He never before felt as happy as he had and he never felt fully excepted before.

That evening Severus learned that maybe, sometimes, if one is careful; it is okay to be oblivious.

A/N I was really pleased with this one. And poor Albus never finds out how Sev knew:)


	7. Albus ReTeaches p3

7.

**AN: Fair warning, this chapter jumps ahead of the story timeline, but the next chapter will go back.. if that makes any sense;)**

Severus stared at Albus as if he had suddenly grown a third head and sprouted purple wings. Although that would have been more understandable than what the older wizard had just said. Severus' well-trained mind spun wildly into action as he thought of every possible scenario. Albus simply sat in Severus' dark leather chair, patiently sipping his tea as he waited for the young man before him to speak.

"You… want me.." Severus trailed off as he pushed his hair out of his face. Taking a deep breathe he restarted. "You want me to… Murder you?"

"Well," Albus began, setting his empty teacup on the mahogany table. "It sounds worse when you say it like that."

Severus stared into his full cup of tea and suddenly didn't feel thirsty anymore.

"I-I don't think I can do that," Severus said slowly, glancing up at Albus as he did so. Albus sighed and leaned forward, placing his blackened hand on Severus' knee.

"I understand why this may be difficult for you-"

"May?" Severus shouted. "May be difficult? Of course it's going to be difficult. Albus, I can't kill you!"

"But you can. Two small words…"

"But you have to mean them!"

"Then mean them Severus. I was awful to you when you were young, when you needed me. I turned my back on you the moment you turned your back on the light. When you say those words remember that." Severus stood, eyes wildly looking around the room, for an exit. An escape from Albus' horrid words.

"I _can't_," came Severus' strangled reply_. 'You don't understand, you did so much for me. Gave me things I've never had; love, a family, a friend,'_ Severus wanted to scream but knew it would be futile.

"Severus… Please," Severus sank back to his chair and dropped his head in his hands.

"Please don't make me do this." His hands muffled his voice but Albus still heard it clearly. "Please, please, please don't. I can't. Please."

Albus leaned onto his knees, pulled Severus off the chair, and held him to his chest. He had never seen the man beg before; he was sure he hadn't even to the Dark Lord, yet here he was. Groveling with Albus.

"I'm sorry, my son. You must be brave, it will be okay," Albus said softly, as if talking to a wounded animal.

"There must be another way; another answer. You always say there are two solutions to every problem. Give me another solution!"

"The only other solution would to have Draco Malfoy do the deed and have his soul permanently impaired or you, yourself, could do it and spare the young Malfoy from a crime he doesn't want to commit."

"And what about me Albus? I don't want to do this either! You can't make me!" The childish reply came tumbling off his tongue before he could stop it.

"You're completely right. I can't make you, only you know if you can live with the fact that you're making your godson a murder," Albus felt awful guilting Severus as he was. However, he knew it was the only way.

Severus managed to pull himself together and looked Albus in the eye, black meeting an icy blue.

"That's unfair. This is unfair. My _life_ is unfair!" Severus shouted at the ceiling then turned back to Albus.

"Fine!" he snarled and Albus saw his blank eyes and knew he was going to release his emotions later tonight, perhaps while in bed, preparing for sleep that surely wouldn't come. "Fine, I'll do it!" Albus swallowed hard.

"Thank you," Albus saw the familiar expressionless face and pulled Severus close, wishing he could prevent the torment going on in the deep recesses of his mind. He ran his good fingers through Severus' black hair in attempt to soothe the man. "When Draco is finished with whatever task he is occupied with will be when it needs to be done."

With an imperceptible nod, Severus agreed. Albus pushed Severus back, holding him by the shoulders.

"I apologize this topic had to come about on your birthday. I know you haven't had very many pleasant ones; but here is your gift." Albus pulled out a small box from his cloak and enlarged it. Severus really felt like throwing it against the wall but knew it would hurt Albus more than any words he said. Gently he unwrapped the box and stared at the thick traveling cloak lying within it.

"Thank you Albus," Severus said, picking up the cloak that had silver lining and soft green velvet on the inside.

"You are most welcome. I'm afraid I must retire. Good night."

Severus sat, in the floor holding the traveling cloak in tightly clinched fists. As the clock struck midnight Severus stood, joints cracking loudly, and walked to his bed chamber. He climbed into bed, fully clothed, not feeling the need to change, and wrapped his gift tightly around him. Sobs, silent but gradually growing louder, wracked his body and he cried out at his misfortune.

"I don't want to do this!" He screamed at his wall, "Don't make me! I want to leave! Let me out! Please…Please…" And that night as Severus fell asleep he realized what he wants still doesn't matter.

**AN: I really liked this ending for some odd reason. I was struggling to find a way to have this rule "break" but then I realized this rule doesn't get broken. It really doesn't matter what Severus wants in the books because what he wants gets over-ruled by what needs to be done.. But anywho's, there's only one more chapter to go! And 5 more days until HARRY POTTER PART 2! WOO HOO**


	8. Albus ReTeaches p4

**AN: Ah, here it is, the final chapter. I hope it's as well as the others..**

8.

"Ah, here it is," Albus' voice echoed around them in the quiet, snow covered landscape. Severus looked around; searching for the reason Albus drug him from his lab. Although it was well past eleven o'clock, Severus could see clearly from the light of the moon reflecting off the snow.

"Albus, why are we here? I've got some very important potions to attend to, papers to grade. Not to mention you'll catch a cold in this weather." As if to emphasize this, a chill raced up Severus' spin and he pulled his thin cloak around himself.

"This will only take but a moment, Severus," Albus said fondly, reaching out and grabbing Severus' hand. "Now, look up." Severus obeyed with a sigh.

"Well?"

"What do you see?"

"The sky?"

"Yes," Albus said slowly. "And what else?"

"Clouds?"

"And?" Albus asked, feeling exasperated.

"Albus, I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking at!" Severus growled and it was Albus' turn to sigh.

"Here, open your hand." Albus reached down, cupped a handful of snow with one hand, and held Severus' wrist with the other. Slowly, he sprinkled the icy mass onto the potion master's stained fingers. Severus felt the cold seep into his hand, turning it pink.

"Albus, what are you doing?"

"Shh," Albus scolded softly. "Just… feel." And so Severus did. He felt the icy bite of water melt on his skin. He felt the soft caresses of the flakes as the bites turned into soft kisses that covered his slender hand. When the handful was gone, Albus told Severus to, again, look into the sky.

"Now what do you see?"

"Stars?" But Severus knew that was wrong the moment it escaped his lips. Stars do not fall from the sky as they were doing now. "Snow!" he exclaimed.

Albus smiled; _finally_ the boy understood what he was to look at. He watched with a happy smile as Severus became transfixed, watching as the snowflakes fell gracefully from the sky. After a few minutes, Severus pulled his gaze away from the dark sky and Albus knew he had the man's undivided attention.

"Often times, when I feel I'm getting too stressed, I like to come out here. It always brings me a sense of overwhelming peace." Severus nodded, knowing what Albus was talking about. "I know you seem to get stressed this time of year, Severus. I just want you to know, this spot is hidden by many enchantments to keep it clean and protected. I want you to know that you are free to use it anytime you wish."

"I don't think I'll have time but thank you for the offer."

"Then _make_ time, Severus. Stress is a horrible think for the body. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sure you can find someone else to make your potions," Severus said hastily looking down at the ground, noticing the wetness of his pant legs went all the way to his knees.

"My silly child," Albus said softly, pushing hair away from Severus' face. "It's as if you don't know me at all. You are more to me than just a useful professor. I should have told you this a long time ago, but I love you Severus, and as long as I am around, I will strive to keep you safe. Even if that means tying you down just to make you stop working and force a Sleeping Draught into you, I will do it." Albus smiled fondly as the young man. "You are like my son and a father can't help but want the best for his child."

Severus suddenly felt tears well in his eyes and he quickly blinked them away, only for them to be swiftly replaced. That simple statement of Albus' was enough to loosen his chest and his cheeks flush with mild embarrassment and his chest fill with pride. Never before had he been someone's "something special". Albus wrapped him in a warm hug and Severus breathed in the old man, sighing in contemptment as his last rule unwound its way from his heart and drifted into the snowy landscape and was gone; for Severus Snape learnt to love.

**AN: Yay, I'm finished and very pleased the way these last few chapters have turned out. Thank you **Floating-in-Fantasy **for reviewing every chapter, otherwise I might not have finished. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also, I am planning to write another fic that will be about Severus and Harry (I know I know, un-original) but I hope to put my own spin off on it. If you are interested it will be called 'Remembrance' and it will be up shortly after HP7 P2 comes out, probably the following Monday.. **

**Thank you all for reading:)**


End file.
